


𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜, 𝙴𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗

by Lonk_TheDestroyer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Magic, Middle Age Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonk_TheDestroyer/pseuds/Lonk_TheDestroyer
Summary: Aimon was an abandoned StarTouch Elf He escaped a Dark Mage and ran into Soren and Claudia. They reach the Princes and Rayla on the Caldera.Follows the plot of the three known chapters of The Dragon Prince with a Sub-plot that includes Aimon and Cyran.
Kudos: 2





	𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜, 𝙴𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚘𝚗

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP as I don't have a title yet if you have one please comment on it I'll choose my favorite.

"Oh no," I said aloud.

"Oh no? What's, oh no?" Said another.

"They're gone I can't sense them anymore."

"Well, that's just great."

Let's take this back to the beginning. I'm Aimon a Startouch elf or I would be if my parents didn't abandon me in the Human Kingdoms. I was "adopted" by a dark mage from the Kingdom of Duren. I was beaten and hit because refused to teach him the secrets of the stars. Really I'm a prisoner with freedoms. I can't leave the castle but I'm able to wander the castle. I'm only a little older than Queen Aanya, probably only a year or two. She's probably my only friend in the world. 

I know I have a somewhat decent life here with fresh food and clothes that hide my skin but, the people know I'm an Elf. I get tormented by the Knights and Squires. My elaborate horns are almost always getting tugged. I can only find shelter in the dungeon or in the secret walls of the castle.

You see, this is where it all began. From my torment burst my glory and escape. From the musty tunnels and rooms from the castle to the glorious and beautiful nature of, well, nature. Aanya came to my hiding spot a few months after her rise to power. The fourteenish-year-old queen came to me and commanded I stand.

"Aanya what are you doing here?" I said.

"Getting you out of Duren. You are one of my closest friends and now that I am in power I cannot bear to see you imprisoned any longer." She replied.

"How am I supposed to leave? You have noticed that I am a Startouch elf right?"

"Aimon, go through the castle's passages. Find the front of the castle and run. I'll cause a distraction in my quarters, it should bring some guards away from you."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm still not very good at magic." 

"I'm sure Aimon get out of here. I will see you again."

As I or let's transition to a third person narrative for a long while. So as HE traveled through the tunnels of castle Duren, sneaking to freedom. The feind of a man appeared in front of him. 

It was the Dark Mage. The one who abused him. 

_ I have to get out of here.  _ He thought. As he turned on his heel the Mage yelled at him while he was walking away.

"Aimon! I gave you a chance! You repay me by refusing to teach me the Star Arcanum and running away? You are a disgrace, no wonder your parents abandoned you."

"You take that back."

"Why would I do that? I hold the power here." 

Aimon turned to face his abuser, "Do you really though? I know runes of the stars and ancient Draconic. Take it back or suffer."

"No you son of a -"

The Mage was saying this as Aimon conjured something. Something to kill, " _ Mah Lok Golz"  _

Firey rocks shot from his hands into the mage. The Mage lay there. Not moving. He then ran to an exit. Leaving the tunnels he ran into the open, his cloak's hood flying off his head.

He sprinted through the castle full of humans. Gasping and the sound of swords being drawn as he passed. He sensed danger around the corner as he turned. There he was greeted by one of the better swordsmen, luckily one who knew him already. 

He ran past the swordsmen and out the castle. The merchants on the other side of the gate immediately saw him. Screams of terror and of hate came from the mouths of the people. He had to get out of there. Clumsily climbing onto a horse that was abandoned by its owner he rode East. East towards Xadia.

The people of Duren bombarded him still as he rode out of the main square. Rocks and old fruits were thrown at him. A tomato actually got stuck to one of his horns. Terrible comments and slurs were also thrown at him. 

Bursting out of the city onto a bridge Archers started to shoot at him. The arrows flew past him hitting the ground with such force they shattered one the stone. A lucky arrow entered his shoulder as a scream left his mouth. Blood soaked his tunic and cloak as another arrow entered his leg.

The archer's accuracy grew as he got farther away. Arrow after arrow flew past him when suddenly one entered his horse. The horse screeched a launched Aimon sending him flying off the bridge. The archers kept shooting at him and another arrow hit him in the calf. He screamed as he hit the water at the bottom of the bridge. Unconscious he floated down the river.

Hours passed as he was awoken to electric kisses? What was that? He opened his eyes to see a small storm dragon standing over him. He heard a voice. Or he thought he heard a voice as a Moonshadow elf picked up the dragon. 

An Elf!

"Oh my god. Another Elf! I am Aimon a Startoucf Elf." He said extending his hand. His hand which was transparent.

"They cannot see or hear you." Said the voice.

"What? Who said that?" Aimon asked.

"That would not matter, but you can call me Cyran." Said the voice.

"Ok Cyran, good to meet you but where are you. Follow-up question where am I?" He asked.

"I am in Xadia, one of the many Earthblood Elf towns. You are in a place I cannot describe." Cyran said.

"Oh that's really helpful, how do I get out of here?"

"By leaving young Startouch." Cyran cryptically said.

"You are literally the worst aren't you. How do I leave?"

"Oh, young Startouch, I will tell you after I inform you of your mission."

"My mission? Why can't you just tell me how to leave?"

Ignoring this Cyran started to explain the mission and the history of the continent Xadia, "Long ago Xadia was on land, full of magic all over the continent. Prosperous life and bountiful crops fed those who lived there. This time of peace lasted for centuries until an evil force spread through humans. Dark Magic. The Humans were forced west and a river of Lava was formed, dividing Humans and Elves. Humans forced themselves across the border and killed the king of dragons, Avizandum, or as you may know him Thunder. His son Azymondias now has hatched and is being brought to Queen Zubeia by to Human Princes, Ezran and Callum, and a Moonshadow Elf, Rayla. Your mission is to make sure they get here."

"So find the probably very paranoid group then introduce myself as Aimon, an abandoned Startouch Elf, and keep them safe with my limited magic? Sounds easy enough." Aimon said sarcastically.

"All you must do now is wake up. That's how you leave, wake up."

The voice disappeared and Aimon woke up. 

"That was a strange dream." He said as he reached for his horns. He pulled his arm up but was stopped by a chain. He looked at his wrist and realized he was fished out of the river and chained.

"Excuse me. Where am I?" He asked.

"Oh, Soren he's awake." A girl said.

"Really thought he actually drowned." A boy or 'Soren' said.

"No I did not drown but, uh, you need to let me go. I need to find the Dragon Prince and get him to Xadia." Aimon said.

"No, you don't. You need to tell me your name." The girl said.

There was something strange about her. It felt like she was only darkness. Her light was fading and she was dangerous. I'm going back to first-person now. I had to tell her my name if I didn't I would die and I would not fulfill my new "Mision".

"I am Aimon." I said, "What is yours?"

"I'm Soren and this is my sister Claudia," Soren said.

"Good to meet you, Soren. Do you mind taking the tomato off my head?" I replied.

"Sure," Soren said pulling the tomato from my horn.

"Thank you, Miss Claudia, I have something to ask of you," I said trying to use the biggest words I knew.

"Fine what is it." She said.

"I need to leave and bring the Human Princes into Xadia with the Dragon Prince. If you let me go I will be able to do that." I told her.

"Oh Really? What if we came with you?" She said.

I was naive I had no reason not to trust her. Or at least not yet so I told her yes. We were now a group of three. I still didn't like that she did Dark Magic but she did heal my wounds. Soren however was great. The boy was large and his humor was similar to mine.

We had a long journey ahead of us, they had tracked the princes to a mountain called The Cursed Caldera. It was a place far away from Duren. As we speedily closed in on the mountain the number of humans grew and I had to put my hood up again. 

Soren kept saying very loudly there was no Elf around here, and how if there was it'd be dead. It was very . . . comforting? I had no idea that was how Humans lied. They lied loudly. Anyway, we reached the base of the mountain in a day or two, faster than I expected.

I kept the fact I could do star magic to myself. I wanted that to be a trick in case I had to escape my new "Friends". I really only considered Soren my friend. I felt he could help me if I needed it. I was only sort-of wrong about that, he helped me but only after something happened. Hahaha, foreshadowing is fun. Anyways Claudia was a different story altogether.

She obviously wanted to take my magic for herself but, controlled herself. I was terrified she would just start chanting and there would go my life. People we passed looked at us, staring at Soren and Claudia, the humans from Kotalis. They didn't really look at me too much, which was very relieving. 

We entered a town where an old veterinarian was talking about two young boys possessing a dragon egg. Of course, this was the destination all along as they did a tracking spell on the Moonshadow Elf, I didn't know this until Soren told me days later. I'm still surprised that it worked.

As we went to find him, you know what I'm going to the third person again. They found him in the vet's office. Claudia angrily confronted the man. Asking where they went. The terrified man eventually told her and they left. They left to the cursed caldera . 

They went up the mountain, seeing the remains of beasts and the remnants of an epic fight. It was an easy climb up the mountain reaching the top in a matter of hours. They reached the top and saw the Moonshadow Elf. Claudia started to use a flute to make her sleep. Aimon snuck away waiting for the song to stop. Once it did he ran at them 


End file.
